1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical contacts and elements and their surfaces and physical properties, and especially to electrical light bulbs and to electrical sockets. More particularly it relates to 3-way electrical light bulbs and their electrical sockets and related components. The invention also relates to 3-way light sockets, whether they incorporate a switch or not. The invention further relates to washers or devices or inserts or adapters in general that can be used in conjunction with such light bulbs and/or their sockets.
2. Background of the Invention